


July 22, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're not helping with teaching Sunday school lessons by revealing that creepy smile or after mentioning children suffering!'' Supergirl said.





	July 22, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're not helping with teaching Sunday school lessons by revealing that creepy smile or after mentioning children suffering!'' Supergirl said to Amos.

THE END


End file.
